1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to astrological forecasting apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a comparison wheel assembly which is designed to provide an accurate comparison of any two astrological charts. The example shown herein is for an analysis of the relationship between two people based on the specific birth information of each individual.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The philosophy of astrology involves forecasting the future by studying the influence of the relative positions of the planets on human affairs. Professional astrologers are often consulted by those who are interested in getting an accurate astrological analysis of their compatibility with another person, such as for example, a potential mate. Unfortunately, not everybody has access to an astrologer.
There are many books on astrology as well as other self help aids which are available to the lay person to assist them in analyzing their potential compatibility with another person. However, performing an accurate astrological analysis using such self help materials is time consuming and is beyond the skill and patience of most people.
Astrology forecasting devices in the form of concentric wheels having astrological indicia thereon for assisting the user in astrological evaluations are known from the prior art. Exemplary wheel-type astrology forecasting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,853 to Provenzano and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,698 to Boyd.
A common drawback of such prior art wheel-type astrology forecasting devices is that they are capable of providing only a very limited and general astrological analysis of the compatibility/incompatibility between two users of the device. This limited forecasting capability of the prior art devices stems from the fact that they are only concerned with Sun Sign comparisons in order to make the devices "all purpose" so that they can be used to make an astrological comparison between any two users of the device based on the birth dates of the respective users.
Astrological forecasting which is based only on the knowledge of a person's date of birth is commonly referred to as "Sun Sign astrology". Sun Sign astrology is the least exact and most superficial form of astrology.
To appreciate this fact, the following discussion on Sun Sign astrology is helpful. The Sun is the center of our planetary system, and it is one of the most important features in a person's horoscope. The Sun is in approximately the same position on the same day every year. For instance, if person A was born June 1, 1940, and person B was born June 1, 1934, and person C was born June 1, 1901, they would all be Geminis because Gemini is the sign of the Sun between May 21 and June 21 of any year.
But all people born between May 21 and June 21 are not alike. This is because the other planets must also be taken into consideration. The other planets do not move regularly like the Sun but can be in different signs on the same day in different years. A person might, for example, have his Sun in one sign and his Venus in another sign. Venus is the planet that has to do with a person's love nature. Two people born under the same Sun sign can, for instance, have very different love natures depending on the sign in which their respective Venuses are located.
Take, for example, person A born June 1, 1940. While person A's Sun is in the versatile and intellectual sign of Gemini, person A's Venus is in Cancer which would at the same time make person A very sentimental and emotional in any romantic relationship. Person C born June 1, 1901, is another Gemini, but person C's Venus is also in Gemini, which would make person C somewhat fickle and a great flirt. Person C would have an intellectual rather than an emotional approach to the opposite sex. Different still would be person B born June 1, 1934. Although person B is a Gemini too, Venus in Aries would make person B very fiery, headstrong and independent in love. So it is easy to see how different persons A, B and C will be in a romantic relationship even though they all have the same Sun sign and their birthdays are on the same day.
But what about people born on the same day and year? Even they are not necessarily alike. Astrology has an explanation for this, too. It is because the time of day and the place of birth can make such a difference in an astrological chart, especially the Ascendant and the Moon. The Ascendant goes through every sign of the Zodiac in the course of a single day, and on many days the Moon may be in either one of two signs. This explains why people born on the same day and year but at different times of day can be very dissimilar because the Moon and/or the Ascendant have changed signs.
Accordingly, in order to get a more accurate and meaningful analysis of the astrological correspondences between two people, it is necessary to also know the sign and house position of the other planets (i.e., the Moon, Mars, Venus, etc.) for each person so that all the planetary correspondences between two people can be determined. This information can not be obtained using Sun Sign astrology alone since information on the two people's time and place of birth is also needed to make an accurate astrological analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,632 to Detrick discloses another version of a generic or general use wheel-type device based on Sun Sign astrology. Detrick acknowledges the limited general forecast capability of his device and further notes that a more refined astrological forecast on the compatibility/incompatibility of two people can be obtained by referring to a computer print out (from a commercially available astrological program) which will provide information on the position of the planets relative to the twelve zodiac signs.
It would be well if such planetary position information were already contained on a single astrological wheel-type comparison device such that the user would not be required to look to other outside sources such as computer print outs, charts, etc. in order to get a more accurate astrological analysis.